


I My Mai Tai

by harinezumiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko/pseuds/harinezumiko
Summary: When Téa’s air conditioning fails, what's a girl to do? Go crash at her friend's place, of course!
Relationships: Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I My Mai Tai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maizena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizena/gifts).



> For Mai, as part of the YuGiOh Shipfest discord server's secret summer/winter exchange. I hope you like it!
> 
> Dub names used at giftee's request.

Téa lay face down on the shabby couch, one arm hanging loosely over the side. She would have appeared almost dead, were it not for the weary groan that stretched its way past her lips. Sweat pooled in the small of her back. She pressed the already damp tank top over it, rubbing half-heartedly with the back of her hand. It was altogether too damn hot.

She had been at the studio earlier, practising, when their air conditioner had given out. She had pushed on anyway for a while. Her next performance wasn’t for a few weeks, but she had choreography to commit to memory, music to match. Eventually, however, the heat wave had overwhelmed the grey mirrored room and she’d had to admit defeat.

Coming home wasn’t a great option either. The small, stuffy apartment she shared with another dancer had nothing approaching “all mod cons”, so no aircon. They were lucky if the plumbing even worked as intended for a full week. Cheapness was its only virtue.

Téa sighed, thoroughly fed up. She wouldn’t be able to get much sleep tonight, either. The heat wave had been going for a week at this point, and gone were the days when one of her friends could boldly claim to fight the sun, and she’d believe it.

She texted the group chat anyway.

_sugarplum: Yugi, I don’t suppose Atem is some form of sun god, is he?_

_sugarplum: Can you tell him to calm down?_

_KOG: i don’t know if it works like that…_

_KOG: ..._

_KOG: @KAI, did you say something weird the last time you went over?_

_sugarplum: He’s not answering_

_sugarplum: He totally did_

_red_eyes_spirit: probly workin n sumthing to blot out the sun atm_

_red_eyes_spirit: sumthin the size of his ego should work_

_sugarplum: Don’t antagonize him, Joey_

_sugarplum: ugh it’s SO. HOT_

_[private message] lethally_blonde: Want to come over to my place, hon? The AC’s blowing, I’ll get some iced cocktails started._

_[private message – lethally_blonde] sugarplum: Give me 30 mins!_

Téa scrabbled to respond as quickly as she was able. She would have snapped up Mai’s offer regardless of the seasonal bribery. She peeled herself off the couch and out of her damp clothes for a too-quick shower. A slick of lipstick, fresh clothes and platform sandals later, she grabbed her bag and bolted for the subway.

* * *

Mai lived in a soon-to-be-trendy district, surrounded by artist collectives and boutique designers. Her apartment reflected this in microcosm, colourful photos adorning the bare brick walls, tasselled fabric strewn amongst the oddly-shaped furniture. It could easily have looked cluttered in the small space but there was an intent behind the placement of each that was pleasing to Téa’s eyes.

Even more pleasing was the sight of Mai herself, breezing back in from the kitchen with a frosted glass clasped in each hand. She had eschewed her usual skimpy clothes for a loose-fitting shirt. Despite the ample fabric it somehow seemed more immodest, how it draped over her chest without even the suggestion of a bra. Téa forced herself to smile and look Mai in the eyes as she thanked her for the drink. If Mai noticed Téa’s flustered blush, she mentioned nothing.

“Feeling better?” said Mai. She sat on a low stool, crossing her legs elegantly in front of her, and patted the mismatched chair next to her.

"Much,” said Téa. She perched on the chair. Its back was angled strangely, so rather than slouch against it, she leaned forward and balanced her elbows on her knees. A cold drip ran from the rim of the glass down across her fingers. She took a sip from the straw before looking back at Mai. “How was your trip?”

Mai scrunched her nose. Cute. “It was profitable enough, I guess, but I’m getting bored with exhibition matches. I miss real competition, you know?”

“I think Yugi’s the same,” said Téa. “He doesn’t really talk about it, but he seems different lately.”

“Maybe I should hit him up,” said Mai, “for old times’ sake.”

“He’d probably like that.” Téa stirred her cocktail. The crunch of ice accompanied the tinkling glass. “None of us meet up very much any more, do we?”

“It’s understandable,” said Mai, though her tone was soft and sad. “Our schedules are all so different.”

Téa pressed on. “It shouldn’t be so hard. You and me, for example, we live so close to each other. Why don’t we see each other more?”

Mai pressed a gentle hand to her cheek. “Why, Téa, are you asking me out?”

“No, I – I wouldn’t -” The whir of the air conditioner suddenly seemed awfully loud. Téa’s hand shook. Mai caught it before her glass tipped over her skirt.

“Careful, we wouldn’t want Long Island Iced Téa, now, would we?”

Téa managed to pull herself out of the entrancement of Mai’s smiling eyes so close. “Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not.” Still, Mai backed away. She tipped her head to one side as she thought. “To answer your question, well, you never ask. You only come see me when I ask you.”

Téa started to protest, but thought better of it. She was really good about catching up with Yugi, Joey, Tristan when they were in town. Even Kaiba she’d meet occasionally. But Mai…

“I was beginning to think you didn’t like me at all.” Mai’s smile had faded, something pained and wistful ghosting across her face.

“It’s not that. You’re a good friend, I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” Téa looked down at her hands. As much as her trade taught her poise and grace, she still felt awkwardness settling in to her movements. She attempted a bright smile. “I’ll try to do better.”

“Cut yourself some slack,” said Mai, draining the rest of her cocktail. “I shouldn’t have gone jumping to conclusions. Forget it, let’s watch a movie.”

* * *

The movie Téa picked turned out poorly, and couldn’t hold their attention. Before long the two were slumped together on a beanbag chair, Téa leaning against Mai. Mai held Téa’s fingers steady with her left hand as she painted her nails with the right. It was cosy, and comfortable, and intimate, and Téa was burning up inside with a fire the cool room couldn’t quench.

Mai blowing on her nails to help dry them was the last straw.

Téa whimpered pathetically.

“You ok, hon?” Mai asked. She squeezed Téa’s hand.

“I’m fine,” said Téa. “Don’t worry.”

“You sure?” Mai sounded concerned. Her voice was close to Téa’s ear, her breath gently ruffling Téa’s hair. “Can I get you something? Another drink?”

“That sounds good,” said Téa, her voice uneven.

“Water?” said Mai. “Or something stronger? Caffeine, maybe?”

Téa turned slightly to face Mai. She quirked an eyebrow with faked confidence learned for the stage. “I was thinking perhaps… a Mai Tai.”

Mai’s lips crinkled with a smile about to come. Téa seized the moment before her traitorous mind could back her body out of this, and planted a swift kiss on Mai. It missed her lips almost entirely, catching a spot just above her jawline, to the left of her chin. The realisation hit her with an embarrassed flush.

“Really?” Mai laughed, but not in mockery. “All you had to do was ask.”

“Then…” Téa leaned in again, and this time she did not miss her mark.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a giftfic, no criticism is requested at this time.


End file.
